


“To the light of my life...”

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Birthday/Joke, Day 2, For AoKaga Month, Kagami's birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    The tanned male standing a few yards away felt the strings of his heart being pulled by the red thread connecting the two males. His boyfriend is goddamn
    beautiful and no one can tell him anything else.
</p>
<p>
    “Oi, c’mere and let me give you some birthday lovin’.” Aomine called out from the crowd in the living room.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“To the light of my life...”

“Surprise!” 

Pieces of glitter and confetti flew everywhere, painting the air in rainbow colours in the eyes of the tiger at the door. Surprise widened his eyes to extreme levels, the furrow between his brows no longer there. 

A chuckle made its way out of his mouth, surprising everyone including himself. _So they did remember_. 

“Do you like it, Kagami-kun?” The monotone voice belonging to his best friend popped up, but Taiga was already surprised. So for once, he didn’t jump when he heard it. 

“Yeah... Yes I do.” A grin etched into his cherry cheeks, showing off all his pearly whites. 

The tanned male standing a few yards away felt the strings of his heart being pulled by the red threads connecting the two males. His boyfriend is goddamn beautiful and no one can tell him anything else. 

“Oi, c’mere and let me give you some birthday lovin’.” Aomine called out from the crowd in the living room. 

People are beginning to separate into groups to talk; even the music began to play. Normally, the fact that there was so many people in his apartment and he had nothing prepare would annoy Kagami, but who cares? It’s his birthday. He’s allowed to be spoilt every once and a while... _Right?_

Aomine sauntered from where he was standing, till he was toe to toe with his red-headed lover. Kagami stood still, looking straight into those midnight eyes which he adored dearly (though Aomine will never know that). 

Aomine smiled, not smirked, didn’t grin and didn’t seem smug. He just smiled, a smile that conveyed all of his emotions that he doesn’t show all the time. The emotions that are hidden by the darkness of his eyes which could only be seen when the light hit them in a specific direction. And Kagami felt himself fall all over again. He felt himself gravitate towards his boyfriend of several years and warmth swept him into his waiting arms. _Home sweet home._

“You made it in time. “ Kagami whispered, clinging onto the back of his rock. 

“Of course I did. I always do. I wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything.” Aomine kissed his shoulder, the smile never leaving his expression. 

“Yeah, but you said you might not this year. Police convention and what not.” 

“Not convention, conference. Anyway, jokes on you because I kept my promise.” The two separated to look the other in the eye. Kagami’s eyes glistened, the happiness and joy swimming in the crimson of his irises. So goddamn beautiful. 

Everyone else seemed to have faded into the background. Happy and celebratory noises filled their ears, keeping the situation light and airy. 

Neither of them realised when Kuroko had slipped away (not without taking a few pictures of course) but it didn’t matter. They were reunited after a month of not seeing each other in person. Skype was useful, but loneliness can be a bitch. 

Aomine grabbed the sun-kissed hands he worshipped every time he saw them for the past 7 years. He admired every mole, ever scar on those beautiful fingers. The creases in the soft, but hardened skin. The imperfections in those perfect palms. He held those hands in his own, and they fitted perfectly. 

Placing one of those hands on his waist, he placed his own on Taiga’s and slowly began to step side to side. Taiga followed suit, and rested his head onto the sturdy shoulder. He watched their hands clasp each other, the difference in skin-colour only making him smile in nostalgia from looking at them constantly. 

Only when a metallic glint got into his eyes, did he watch the pairing rings on the hands. The white gold, contrasted with both. The smile on Taiga’s face widened, especially when the words of his beloved reached his ears. 

“To the light of my life, happy birthday.” 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is day 2!   
> I probably won't post them all at one time, but they're all done, so they should be out pretty soon.   
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S I also have Tumblr : shortnerdyteddy  
> And all of my drabbles for AoKaga month are there. Thank you!


End file.
